Silent Whispers
by kuromimi
Summary: We garner flowers for its beauty; Sprinkling ourselves with its lively colors. But those witty enough know that underneath all the pastels and hues,these flowers shout their silent whispers. One-shot. SasuSaku.


**Author's Notes**: Thank you for viewing my first ever story. This is a one-shot that I couldn't barf out my system and wouldn't let me sleep if I didn't write it down. So write it down I did.

Title: Silent Whispers

Rating: T (PG-13)

Completed: 3/12/12

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the series. Im just a fan. Sadly.

* * *

><p><em>We garner flowers for its beauty;<em>

_Sprinkling ourselves with its lively colors_

_But those witty enough know that underneath all the pastels and hues,_

_these flowers shout their silent whispers._

It was dawn when she finally entered her office for the first time after the long 16-hour operation she headed in the OR. She tiredly paced inside, enjoying the soft warmth of the beginning rays of the day. It was when her gaze fell into her desk that she stopped in her tracks. Mind switching into full alert mode. It wasn't the messy stacks of manila folders on her desk that stilled her. No. Not the various scrolls and pens spread all over, not even the papers carelessly lying on the floor. No, those were all normal settings in her office. What startled her was the bouquet of flower situated in the middle of it all. A stray ray of light was highlighting it, small beads of dew sparkling making its presence even the more noticeable.

Snapping back from her moment of stunned silence, she slowly made her way to her desk. She eyed the bouquet for her perusal, quickly identifying the gorgeous flowers in the bouquet as Canterbury bells and Sweet pea. Lush purples and pink clashing, the dipped bells of the Canterbury accentuating the rumpled blooms of the other. Threading her mind to remember the old kunoichi lessons that long passed,

_'Canterbury, Canterbury, if I remember correctly, they mean __**Gratitude. **__And Sweet peas as… What was it again? Wealth? No, I think those were poppies.'_

Furrowing her brows in concentration, she desperately tried to remember what the sweet peas represent. Picking one from the blooms, she twirled it around her fingers. A few moments passed as she continued to blankly stare at the rotating bud. Then she recalled it, as bright as day.

"But who woul—" Widening her eyes in realization, she opted to adopt Kakashi's method, bolting out through her window, taking to the roofs to reach her destination in time.

_'No. Please Kami, let me be there on time.'_ She desperately pleaded to the divine beings above.

Frustrated with her pace, she upped her speed, concentrating chakra to her soles to lengthen her jumps. Appearing only as a blur of pink and red in her haste.

There, finally she could see it now, standing in all its might and grandeur, the thick doors that held the name of their land stood. Not only did it symbolize the strong determination and will of the lives that pass and situate inside its walls but it also greeted the many people that thread through it. And just in the center of it all, a cluster of 8 heads could be seen. Heads that belonged to people she held so very dear. Tsunade, a busty blonde with a fist and temper unmatched by no living man in all the great five nations, she was also her her mentor, surrogate mother and currently the ruling Hokage. Next to her was Kakashi, a man endowed by gravity-defying silver hair, a ninja famous for his lone Sharingan and exceptional skills. He was, is her teacher, team leader, great friend. Juugo was beside him, a tall lean man with orange hair. Gentle, and caring by nature but was cursed not to be so. Next to him were Suigetsu and Karin. The former being infamous for his unique shape shifting and sword skills, the latter for her fiery red hair and excellent tracking abilities, to her right was Sai, her once apathetic teammate, former ANBU-Root member now turned close friend.

Leaping down from the roof tops, she was greeted by the sight of a raven haired man in a bone-crushing hug with the ever energetic blonde of Konoha. Not waiting to catch her breath, she stepped close. Clutching the flower that was still in her hands, she breathed out.

"Sasuke…"

Heads snapping to her direction, a blanket of silence draped over them. Nothing but the whispers of the leaves rustling in the wind and the shower of petals from the spring blossoms that bear her name dancing around them.

"Sakura…"

He broke the brief mute that they were in with those three syllables. His deep onyx eyes locking into the pair of sea foam beads that was hers. He untangled himself from his best friend.

"You made it. I knew you would." He said. For the past year during his return from Konoha, the infamous avenger has slowly increased his vocabulary.

He closed the distance between them and encircled her in a warm embrace. He breathed in her scent. She smelled just like spring with a touch of the sterile disinfectants of the establishment that she came from.

He also became more open with his actions.

For a moment the two of them were all that existed, tuning out the sounds and bodies around them. He whispered allowing only her to hear.

"Thank you."

Even with all those changes from the Uchiha, things like expressing gratitude and admitting defeat was still hard for him. So hearing those words from his lips, she knew the gravity of it.

Letting out a breath that she didn't even know she held, she responded.

"I know."

She loosened their embrace, making space so she could gaze back into his deep black pools. Her emerald eyes glistening, glazed by unshed tears.

"I love you" She added.

He smiled. A rare treat, even to those close to him.

"I know"

She replied with one of her own. His eyes softened at the sight.

"Always"

"I'm glad I could make it. I wish you all the happiness in the world Uchiha Sasuke."

'_Even if it means giving up on my own'_ was what was left unsaid.

"..."

"Thank you"

'_And I'm sorry' _was his.

Somebody cleared their throat, teleporting them back and grounding their presence back to earth.

"We should go. I don't want to walk under the heat. And we have to get there before sundown tomorrow." It was Suigetsu who voiced.

"I'll visit you there once I become Hokage teme!" Was the ever boisterous decleration of Naruto.

Snickering, "I'll be waiting for a long time then dobe."

Naruto was now starting to roll up his sleeves. "Why you—" but was stopped by Kakashi's hand.

"Yare, yare"

"Cut it Naruto, or I'll assign you to nothing but D-ranked missions for a month." Added the ageless Kage.

"But baa-chan~"

"Make that 2 months."

"WHAT? TWO?"

"Three."

"Bu—hmmph" finally learning to give up he folded his arms and pouted.

Sakura giggled at the scene, with the rest smirking at the demise of the Kyuubi's host. Leave it to Naruto to make a light scene out of every situation -A brief comedy for the sad good-byes that was happening.

"Good luck on your rule Uchiha. Konaha is always ready to extend its help whenever Oto needs it. It's time to close the pages of war and dispute and herald the era of peace." Tsunade addressed the four.

"And I'll gladly offer my assistance when you need it as well." The pink haired nin added. Glancing between Karin and Sasuke.

Sasuke who was now standing beside Karin and touched her now slightly swollen belly.

Sakura smiled gently at the couple. Willing herself not to reveal her inner turmoil.

_'Just breathe Sakura. Hold on that smile for just a bit more. Its high time she stopped thinking about yourself. Let go.'_

He responded with one of his signature short response.

"Aa"

Exchanging their final waves, the four ninjas went. Eyes set forth into their futures and bracing themselves for the challenges that has to come.

She was the last to stand there. Tears flowing from her emerald hues as she watched their forms slowly shrinking into the horizon. Flower still in her hands, she picked the petals and blew it into the wind carrying her silent message.

...

_I love you_

She bid him farewell.

_Always_

-End-

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading up to the end!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated.**

_** Positive or otherwise.**_

-kuromimi


End file.
